Federation: WWF
by zlh86
Summary: My own WWF storyline starting with the January 3rd Smackdown!


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, just the stories i come up with.  
  
Story- Forget that Flair has part of the WWF and forget any rivalries going on right now. This company is owned completely by Vince. I am not using very many wrestlers in this story but there are plenty to put on a good show.  
  
January 3rd  
  
Show Preview- Triple H makes his return early.  
  
Undisputed Champion- Chris Jericho  
  
IC- Edge  
  
Euro- Christian  
  
Tag- Dudleys  
  
Woman- Lita  
  
Light Heavy-Weight  
  
Cruiserweight- Tajiri  
  
Card (These matches may seem to be impossible since some of the matches are for a title that none of the wrestlers in the match hold, but you will find out how it happens when you read the story.)  
  
1. Tajiri vs. X-Pac vs. Matt Hardy- LHW Title  
  
2. Steven Richards vs. Edge vs. Eric Angle(Kurt's brother)- IC- Ladder  
  
3. Eddie Guerrero vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Benoit- Euro  
  
4. Justin Credible vs. Rikishi- Hardcore  
  
5. Dudleys vs. Christian/Big Show- Tag Titles  
  
6. Mick Foley vs. Lita- Commissioner  
  
JR- Welcome to Smackdown. We are live from Washington D.C. and we are excited. We are extremely clueless as of what is to happen tonight. No matches have been announced and no one is scheduled to make any sort of appearance in the ring at all. I am Jim Ross and this is my partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler.  
  
King- I'm happy to be here, but I'm even happier about the suspense of the night.  
  
(Triple H's music hits and the crowd goes wild.)  
  
King- What? Triple H is making his way to the ring. He's not supposed to be back until Monday.  
  
JR- What a shocker! Triple H is here tonight much to everyone's surprise.  
  
HHH- Eight months ago I was injured. I was scheduled to comeback Monday night, but do to some big news, I am here tonight. For years I have been at the top. I got to the top by fighting, I got to the top by destroying people, but most of all, I got to the top by sucking up to Vince McMahon. On May 21st though, it all changed. When I was injured, I was dragged to the bottem. I missed out on a lot of things. I did not get to take part in Invasion, I did not get to help put the alliance out of business, and I did not get to take part in the match for the Undisputed Championship. Well now I'm back, and all my sucking up has paid off. Over the holiday break, Vince McMahon decided to retire from television. When he told me he was leaving, he also told me that he was leaving me in charge. All my sucking up was for this reason. I knew that if I got close enough to Vince McMahon, he would be forced to leave me in charge when he left. I hate Vince and I always have, and now I don't have to deal with him, plus I was left in charge. I am now not only The Game, I am The Boss. Since I can do anything I want, I am going to ask all of the champions in the WWF to come to the ring.  
  
(Tajiri, X-Pac, Lita, Jericho, Dudleys, Edge, Christian, and Undertaker enter the ring.)  
  
HHH- Let me start with you Tajiri. I have called you out here to let you know that I am stripping you of your Cruiserweight Title. In fact, I am getting rid of the Cruiserweight Title all together. Nothing from WCW deserves to be in this federation, get out of my ring. Lita, you're next. Just like Tajiri, you are losing your title and because you are the only woman in the federation, I am also getting rid of the Woman's Title forever, now please leave. X-Pac, you are the Light Heavy-Weight Champion. Well I am stripping you of the title but I am giving you a chance to win it back tonight in a triple threat match with Tajiri and Matt Hardy, now get out of here. Edge, you will have a chance to win your Intercontinental Title back tonight when you take on Eric Angle and Steven Richards in a ladder match, because you have been stripped of your title, not get out of here, you're not wanted. Christian, you will not get a shot to win back your European Title tonight. Instead, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit, and Jeff Hardy will compete for the European Title in a triple threat match. You can leave. Undertaker, I understand you are looking for some respect. Well I know I sure don't respect you. You aren't going to get any respect if you keep going around and attacking the little guys, and that's why I'm not giving you a Hardcore Title shot tonight. Instead, Justin Credible will take on Rikishi for the Hardcore Title, now get out of here before I have to call security. Next is the Dudleys. You guys will have a chance at getting the tag titles back when you take on Christian and The Big Show, good bye. Chris Jericho, Mr. Undisputed Champion, you could have had it all. You could have really been larger than life if only you wouldn't have teamed with Vince McMahon. Well Chris, I am taking away your title. The Undisputed World Title is now once again just the WWF Title because the World Title came from WCW and I hate WCW. Tonight there will be no title match though. In fact, there will be no WWF Champion until the Royal Rumble when there will be a 5-man Elimination Match for the title. Also at the Royal Rumble, instead of being a 30-man Royal Rumble, it will only be 10 men. Tonight, their will also be a new commissioner named when Mick Foley takes on Lita.  
  
JR- Oh my God! This is some really shocking news.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 1  
  
Matt Hardy w/Lita vs. X-Pac vs. Tajiri- Light Heavy-Weight Title  
  
Matt Hardy has the referee outside the ring and hits Tajiri with a twist of fate. Inside the ring Lita does the Hurricanrana to X-Pac. Matt Hardy gets into the ring and pins X-Pac.  
  
Winner: Matt Hardy  
  
Backstage Segement  
  
HHH- Hey Kurt, I want you to round up The Rock, Austin, and Jericho for me and come back here. We're all going to kick back and relax while watching the show.  
  
Angle- Sure.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Backstage Segement  
  
X-Pac- Hunter, I can't take it. I should still be the Light Heavy-Weight Champion. That tramp Lita never should have been aloud out there.  
  
HHH- I'd be careful. Mick Foley's on my side and so are the Hardys and Lita. Mick Foley is going to let Lita win so if you don't watch your words you're going to have hell to pay. What do you want me to do for you?  
  
X-Pac- Give me a spot in the Royal Rumble.  
  
HHH- Fine, you can have a pot in the Royal Rumble.  
  
MATCH 2  
  
Steven Richards vs. Eric Angle vs. Edge- Intercontinental Title- Ladder Match  
  
Edge pushes Steven Richards of a ladder and then leans a ladder up against the turnbuckle. Steven Richards stands up and is greeted with a spear into the ladder. Eric Angle is outside the ring recovering from a Steven Kick. Kurt Angle runs down to the ring and olympic slams Edge. Eric Angle gets in the ring and climbs a ladder the was set up by Kurt and gets the title.  
  
Winner: Eric Angle  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Backstage Segement(Edge and Steven Richards enter Triple H's room.)  
  
Edge- We want a tag team match against the Angles on Monday.  
  
HHH- No.  
  
Edge- Then I want a spot in the Royal Rumble.  
  
HHH- No, now can't you see I'm busy. I'm not allowing anyone into the Royal Rumble or the 5-man Elimination match for the rest of the night. I just want to sit back and relax.  
  
MATCH 3  
  
Eddie Guerrero vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Benoit- European Title  
  
Chris Benoit hits Jeff Hardy with a German Suplex. Eddie Guerrero goes top rope and does a frog splash to Jeff Hardy. When he stands up, Chris Benoit locks in the crippler crossface and Eddie Guerrero taps out.  
  
Winner: Chris Benoit  
  
Backstage Segement(Kurt arrives with The Rock, Jericho, Austin. Triple H, the Hardys, and Lita have been waiting.)  
  
HHH- Hey, Kurt good job out there tonight. Hello guys. I have asked you guys to come here not only to watch the show, but to ask you if you would like to form an alliance with me. Together we will be the most powerful group in WWF history.  
  
Angle- I'm in.  
  
Austin- You want me to join you? I don't think so. In fact, I think I should kick your ass. If you want to see Stone Cold Steve Austin whip Triple H's ass, give me a Hell Yeah.  
  
Crowd- Hell yeah!  
  
HHH- Get him! I want him out of this arena!  
  
Angle, Rock, and Jericho attack Austin and carry him to the parking lot. Rock and Jericho then refuse to join Angle and Triple H and are also thrown out of the building.  
  
MATCH 4  
  
Justin Credible vs. Rikishi  
  
Justin Credible puts a trash can over Rikishi's head and hits an incredible kick. He then proceeds to pin Rikishi.  
  
Winner- Justin Credible  
  
After the match  
  
Justin Credible is celebrating, when The Undertaker approachs him from behind and hits him with a chair. He then pins Justin Credible. Undertaker abuses Justin Credible with the chair some more and then chokeslams him onto a trashcan that is standing up. Undertaker picks up Rikishi and does the last ride onto a chair.  
  
Winner- Undertaker  
  
Backstage Segment  
  
HHH- I can't believe they refused my offer. I've got to admit though, they've got guts. Since they've got guts, I'm going to put them in the 5- man Elimination Match at the Royal Rumble. Number 1 will be Jericho, then Rock, then you, Kurt, then Austin then me.  
  
Angle- Good.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 5  
  
Dudleys vs. Christian and Big Show- Tag Team Titles  
  
The Dudleys are looking good when they get Show out of the ring. They then 3-D Christian. They stand up and are both chokeslammed by an angry Big Show. Big Show pins D-Von for the win.  
  
Winners: Christian and Big Show  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Backstage Segment  
  
D-Von- Triple H, I'd like to know if I could have a spot in the Royal Rumble.  
  
HHH- Didn't I say I wasn't excepting anymore people? If you want to do something for me then go tell Undertaker that because he attacked Justin Credible and won the Hardcore Title, he will defend it against a special guest at Royal Rumble.  
  
D-Von- Sure boss.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Backstage Segment  
  
D-Von- Undertaker, Triple H told me to tell you that you are going to defend your Hardcore Title at the Royal Rumble against a special guest and that on Monday you will be facing The Animal Zack Hinspeter, a developmental wrestler, and that he still doesn't respect you.  
  
Undertaker- Did he really? You let your buddy Triple H know that I'm willing to defend my title against anyone and that if he or anyone else doesn't respect me, then I will be forced to make them famous.  
  
MAIN EVENT  
  
Mick Foley vs. Lita- Commissionership  
  
Mick Foley enters the ring after Lita and the bell rings. Mick asks for a microphone and prepares to make a speech.  
  
Mick Foley- This is stupid. We are a team and I am not going to fight a teammate or a girl. Lita, I'm willing to give the commissionership to you.  
  
Lita- Thank you Mi-  
  
Mick drops the microphone and puts Lita in the mandible claw. Lita taps out. The referee declares that Mick Foley is the Commissioner.  
  
Winner: Mick Foley  
  
Backstage Segment  
  
Triple H is seen storming around his room in anger.  
  
END SHOW 


End file.
